The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, Prunus armeniaca, which has been given the variety denomination ‘ASFCOT0404’. This new variety results from our plant-breeding program aimed at obtaining apricot trees producing fruits of sweet and aromatic taste, with an attractive bright orange fruit skin covered by an appealing red blush. One of our main concerns is also the production of new varieties producing fruits with a long shelf life after harvesting, in order to facilitate long-distance shipping. Our final purpose is the production of a range of new apricot tree varieties differing by their time of maturity, while producing fruits of very similar characteristics, in order to provide markets with almost indistinguishable fruits during the whole period of production of apricots.
The present new variety ripens at the end of June in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France. Contrast is made to ‘Couloumine’ (Orange Ruby®) (non-patented), a standard apricot variety, and to ‘Robada’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,890) and ‘Toyaco’ (Tom Cot®) (patent status unknown) apricot trees, parents of the new variety, for reliable description. ‘AFCOT0404’is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has very attractive fruits of long shelf life after harvesting.